driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickel and Dime
Nickel and Dime is the first mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It isn't given by nobody. Plot It begins with TK driving a car at fast speeds in New York, 1978. Introducing himself as a wheelman, and that in 1978 New York was the best city in the world and all, he reveals that he does not have a very legal job. In this mission he picks up a thug from the liquor store in Manhattan. Gameplay TK loses the cops and takes the thug to the dropoff location in Harlem, receiving $100. TK then goes to Hunts Point and meets Ray at Ray's Autos, who introduces Slink, which says he will take TK to the "top". Transcript (A montage of New York City in 1978 starts up with "Suffagette City" by David Bowie as the theme song) TK: (narrating) New York in '78 was the coolest place on the planet. Everyone was either finding themselves, having a party, or getting laid, including me. I was new to the Big Apple, just a country boy looking to make good. But a few weeks and it felt like home. I knew every street, every avenue, every blind alley. I was eighteen years old and growing up as fast as I could. I had a room up in Hunt's Point, over Rays Auto Stores. I had work - doing a little debt collection for the Carlotti brothers, or knocking out liquor stores. And if I needed more, all I had to do was head down to one of Joes Diners and take money off the racer boys, or maybe hit one of the circuits. From New Jersey to Queens, from Bronx down to Battery this was my patch, my backyard. (The montage ends as the game's title is shown and slowly zooms in to TK's car, while showing off a bit of Manhattan at night. The scene then fades to black and shows another scene, where TK stops near a liquor store. The same song from the montage is heard on TK's radio) TK: (narrating) So what had I done to deserve so much fun? Why was I the guy with all the luck? I tell you why...... (TK checks his surroundings, then turns the radio off as a robber exits the liquor store and gets into TK's car.) TK: (narrating) I was a wheelman, and I was the best. (speaking) Get what you came for? Robber: Fucking move, kid! (TK speeds away from the liquor store. Then it shows a bit of Times Square, and afterwards, a cop in a Zartex chases the Cerrano down. TK leads a cop into an alley & escapes while the police car collides with a Wayfarer and breaks down upon impact. Another police car is waiting in Times Square for the suspect and gives chase) Robber: Drop me in Harlem. (TK loses the cops and heads over to the robber's hideout in Harlem) TK: Liquor stores, huh? That means you're on your way up or your way down? Robber: Just watch the road, man! (TK arrives at the robber's hideout) Robber: Thanks a lot, kid, this is where I disappear. (TK is given a hundred bucks for his trouble and heads down to Hunt's Point. The scene fades out as the garage is later shown in daytime, as "Peaches" by the Stranglers plays) TK: (narrating) Back home, Ray was the guy everyone wanted to be. Hit New York in '75 - became a wheelman. Then had a wipeout - never drove again, made a living fixing cars and doing tune ups, when he wasn't losing at cards. (Ray finishes fixing TK's car and then the camera zooms in on the window, showing TK's room, he's enjoying the music and humming along. Ray then comes in) Ray: I just fixed you up with a shot at the big-time. TK: What?! (Ray, being slightly annoyed, comes and turns the radio off) Ray: I just fixed you up with a shot at the big-time. TK: Thanks, but no thanks. Ray: So keep working nickel and dime stores. TK: I don't need your help, Ray. (Ray then gets out of the room as TK starts reading a magazine, looks at a page and throws it on the floor. Later that day, TK heads over to the Funky Rabbit in Harlem, where he meets Slink) TK: You Slink? I'm the driver. Slink: What I hear: you're just a taxi service for punks. TK: I do OK. (takes a seat to watch the striptease) Slink: Ray says you got potential. You got ambition? You wanna live the American dream? 8 track stereos, color TV's in every room, wall to wall pussy? You wanna be somebody? (to stripper) Oooh, that's good, baby, do that again! Now do it slower. (to TK) I need a driver - all the credentials at the wheel and a zipper in his mouth. TK: What's in it for me? Slink: Kid, I'll pave your path with gold and lead your lucky white ass to the promised land - if you're solid. TK: I'll think about it. Slink: Opportunity is buzzin' your door, kid, it ain't gonna wait forever. (to stripper) Audition's over, baby. Tell the next lil' lady to slide on out. Trivia *Originally, TK's dialogue in the intro would have been much longer, talking about baseball and the likes. Also, the mission was going to take place at daylight instead of night. Fragments of the originally intended daytime cutscene can still be seen in some cutscenes of the 1978 era. *The song "One Way or Another" by Blondie will always play when the player is given control of TK's Cerrano. *In the PS2 & Xbox versions, the song that was playing at the Funky Rabbit is "Trouble Man" by Marvin Gaye, whereas in the PC & Wii versions, the song is changed to "Street Lady" by Donald Byrd. Category:Missions Category:Driver: Parallel Lines Missions